MicroElectroMechanical Systems (MEMS) are a class of devices that integrate small mechanical and electrical components. A single MEMS device may measure from several nanometers to a few microns, with an array of MEMS devices provided within a few millimeters.
MEMS may be integrated with electronic circuitry. For example, a MEMS device may be incorporated with an integrated circuit (IC) to provide expanded functionality, such as microelectric actuators incorporated with electronic circuitry, e.g. an airbag sensor.
To communicatively couple MEMS devices, both between the MEMS devices themselves and with other electronic devices, signals are transmitted between devices. Signals may be transmitted for a variety of purposes, such as for timing, activation, data transfer, and the like.
Electromagnetic interference may limit the ability of a MEMS device to provide desired functionality. For instance, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may limit a signal that is transmitted by an interconnect between devices. The EMI may originate both from outside a system employing a MEMS device as well as within the system itself. To compensate for the EMI, devices may operate at reduced system speeds to enable effective signal passage, provide an interconnect of increased distance between devices to limit exposure of the EMI between the devices, and the like.
To increase signal integrity in a MEMS system, an interconnect that uses differential signaling may be employed. However, previous interconnect structures that provided differential signaling did not preserve the differential signaling with integrity when EMI was encountered. As such, the EMI was incorporated into the differential signaling that was transmitted through the interconnect, thereby decreasing the signal-to-noise ratio of the differential signaling.
Therefore, it would be an advance in the art to provide an interconnect which preserves differential signal integrity.